


Rabbit

by zicovian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a daddy. He likes to buy slaves from auctions and treat them like rabbits. He has his favorite, who he has had for a year. He then meets the mysterious boy in  the next auction he goes to and he can't help but want him for himself.<br/>Jealousy arises and favorites gets replaced. Will there ever be peace in the Howell residence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello this is my first ever Fanfic in this area. I usually write fanfics about book characters or Korean Idols so this is new to me please review and tell me how I can improve thank you :D <3)

The rain splattered on the window and Dan Howell was annoyed. Why was this man annoyed? Because it interrupted his sleep. He didn’t like being woken up, and he was a very light sleeper. It was one of the traits about himself that he hated about himself. He loved sleep, but he was easily woken up by any small sound or movement.  
His hair was a mess underneath the sheets and he groaned, not wanting to get out of the warmth of his bed. But he had to, for he had something very important in the sitting room.  
Something that needed tending to. He could hear the retelling telling him that he was awake. 

“I’m coming,” he said letting out a childish yawn. 

He pulled the black checkered bedsheets off his body. He slept naked so he shivered at the cold air ghosted against his skin. 

He got up, moving his stiff neck left then right then up and down He ruffled his already messy hair in hopes to tidy it even a little bit. It didn’t work but it has always been a habit of Dan’s to ruffle his hair when he woke.

He slid on his loose grey shorts and a white fitted tshirt he kept by the chair that was in front of his computer. He then put on his grey fluffy slippers he liked to put on. At least he had some warmth for the morning. 

The rattling was getting louder as he got closer to the cage.

“Quiet, I just woke up I don’t want a headache so early in the morning.” 

A scoff sounded from the cage.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon, Master,” the voice sneered sarcastically.

Dan frowned at the sarcastic tone in the boys voice. He had had him for more than a year and he still decides to be a little delinquent, even when placing him in a cage for punishment. 

“Honestly, you really don’t learn your lesson do you? Cut that sarcastic shit out and I’ll be nice with you.” 

“I don’t want you to be nice to me, I want to go home.” The boy said.

Dan sighed looking down at the boy with his brown eyes. He had bright pastel blue hair, glasses and dark blue, almost black eyes. Dan had always found this boy attractive. The very first day he saw him at the auction, handing out drinks he had to have him, even if he wasn’t being sold, Dan had paid a very good price for him and so far he hadn’t regretted it.

Much.

“You must be hungry right? Let me get you something to eat,” He said. 

He then realised his dinner from last night was still there on the edge of the cage. 

“Tyler.” Dan said his voice suddenly hard and dangerous. 

His eyes went up to the man in front of him. He wasn’t scared of Dan, It took a lot to scare him really and truly.

“You didn’t eat last nights dinner.” He said his voice scarily calm.

“I won’t eat anything YOU make. You make me sick,” Tyler hissed his lip curled into a snarl.

Dan sighed and opened the door to the cage. “Out now.” 

Tyler stayed in his cage, naked and starving. It had been days since Tyler had eaten and he had always gotten the same punishment. 50 spanks on each ass cheek. 

Dan glared at him and pulled his arm roughly and pulled him up to his feet. 

“If you keep complaining I will up the spankings to 100, got it?” Dan hissed.

It wasn’t that Tyler hated spankings (in fact he quite enjoyed them) but when they were given by Dan he felt gross he felt like he was being hit by his father.  
Dan had placed him on his lap and rubbed a gently palm on his ass.

“You know the rules or am I going to have to repeat them?” He asked his eyebrow raised in a questionable manner.

Tyler said nothing so Dan took that as him to repeat the rules.

“Every time I hit I want you to count, no screaming. no flinching and no speaking.” 

Dans hand suddenly slapped his ass hard and Tyler unintentionally gasped.  
“One!” 

Dan smiled, pleased that he had managed to get the number out of him without any trouble. He did the same action again and again until both cheeks were red with bruises that would surely darken to a purple colour over the next few days.  
“Will you be good now?” He asked his voice softer now.

Tyler had tears streaming down his face and a few wet splotches on his glasses. It always worked with Tyler to control him. 

“Y-Yes.”

“Will you eat your food?” Dan asked again.

“Yes,” Tyler said, his voice hoarse from the tears that were streaming down his face. He hated looking weak in front of Dan. It made it seem that the other had won. But he hadn’t,  
not in his mind.

“Now let me warm up last nights dinner and you will eat it. Okay?” Dan said, putting tyler back in his cage. 

Tyler nodded and watched as Dan walked off with his food from last night. Tyler would never tell him his food tasted good.


End file.
